


Perfect To Me

by mukeskitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Fat fetish, Feminization, Gay Sex, Insecure Michael, Luke likes Michael's belly, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Shy!Luke, Worried Luke, asshole!Ashton, because why the fuck not, binge eating, chubby chaser, he'll get nicer, he'll get nicer too, low self confidence, mean!calum, overweight!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeskitten/pseuds/mukeskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Michael, his life isn't easy. Having parents that wish he was different, being into 'girly'things and having a little extra weight to throw around has a damaging effect on his self esteem.<br/>Enter Luke, his best friend who has a fat kink and is in love with everything Michael does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first Muke fanfic, I hope you enjoy.

Michael's POV:  
I sat on the edge of my bed, I stretched my toes out in front of me. I looked quickly through my box filled with my secret things, sparkling eye shadow, dark blood red lipstick, black eyeliner, a short pink dress that was big enough to fit me and glittery pink nail polish. I know I'm weird, I know I shouldn't be doing this. But it helps me, I pretend for five minutes that I'm pretty, that I'm not overweight or gay. I can be beautiful and perfect.  
My parents are fighting again, its all my fault.. their screams burn my ears. I want to get out. I force my earphones into my ears and turn the volume as high as it will go. I slowly open the bottle of pink glitter, my hands almost shaking at the thought of anyone bursting through the door. My cheeks go red with the thought of Luke seeing me, my body hunched over with only a pair of boxers on. Would he think I'm weird, yet another flaw to add to the never ending list? My mind begins to fill with an alternative, Luke cooing at how pretty I am, Luke slowly pulling my underwear down, Luke lying across my bed naked. I hold back a moan, my dick tightening around my boxers but the images keep coming. The sound of Luke moaning my name as I touch him, the taste of his cum as I suck him off, his legs shaking as he begs me for more. I drop the nail polish as I let out a loud moan, "Luke...."  
I roughly take my boxers off, my dick hard and lying on my stomach. I close my eyes and start jerking off, the images of Luke so vivid I can almost smell his aftershave. I let out broken moans, my hips grinding the air as I imagine Luke touching me. I feel a pit in my stomach as I release, letting out a long moan, "Ugh....Luke." My heart is racing and I'm covered in sweat and cum but my heart breaks at the sight of myself. My huge stomach covered in cum, my legs open wide in pure lust for my best friend that I imagined jerking me off and my toenails painted a pathetic pink colour. I'm pathetic, I'm just some horny little faggot that thinks I'd actually have a chance with Luke.

Luke's perfect, legs that go on and on in perfection, a flat toned stomach that doesn't perk out under his shirt even after eating half of a takeout pizza, a bright smile that lights up his face and makes me fall even more in love with him.  
He's perfect but I can never have him.


	2. Catching Feelings

Luke's POV:  
I really don't know when I started to like Michael. We've been friends for years, but now every time I look at him, my fingers are dying to feel his soft hair. Even now as I sit in the canteen, looking over at him all alone, it takes every piece of strength and control I have not to run over to him and kiss his pink lips. I want to push him against a wall and kiss every part of him, I want him so badly. I love him so much.

"Earth to Luke!" Ashton said, waving his hand in front of me. I took one last look at Michael, his head down his body tense and anxious before I returned to the conversation. "Are you excited for your party next week, Luke?" Calum said, picking at his sandwich as his eyes lit up with delightment. "Yeah. Just as long as nobody breaks anything. Ashton!"  
"In my defense that lamp came out of nowhere. I think it attacked me on purpose. It was jealous of my hair." He ran his fingers through his long sandy locks as he laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Michael again, his hands were busy writing furiously on his notebook he always carries around. His back was hunched over in deep concentration, he was tense. I wish I could pull him onto my lap and kiss away all his fears and anxiety. I'm a terrible friend, I really am. I know he told me to sit with Ashton, Calum and their friends because he didn't want me to be struck with him but I should be next to him. I shouldn't be talking about a party, I should be holding his hand and taking him out on dates.

"For fuck sake Luke, stop daydreaming." Calum looked at me annoyed that I wasn't paying attention. He sighed and repeated the question I missed, "Who are you inviting?" I looked down at my plate, not really in the mood to talk. "Well you guys, some girls from our class and Michael." Everyone's eyes looked at me,  
the table fell silent. Ashton was the first to speak, "You're not inviting that faggot? Are you?"  
"Well...." I looked down, sinking deeper and deeper into guilt. "Come on Hemmings! He's a freak, he'll ruin everything. " Ashton's voice boomed through the canteen, getting louder and scarier with every letter. "Yeah, Ashton's right. He's a fat loser. He'll probably try kiss one of us." Calum agreed, nodding his head as their friends mumbled in agreement. 

I know Michael is gay, he told me last year. I think I might be as well, looking around the table my eyes settled on Kayla, Ashton's girlfriend. She is pretty I'll give her that but her hair was too long she was too thin and I couldn't imagine kissing her. I have dreams about Michael every night. Most of them are harmless, they usually involve cuddling and sweet perks on the cheek. But some nights I wake up with my body sticky and hot, my cheeks burning and my breath coming out in quick pants. I didn't want to think about that now, knowing my dick will get hard.

I forced myself to focus, to not give into my overwhelming lust for Michael but my heart  
wouldn't stop beating. I tried to fix myself but my hand collided with the bump against my skinny jeans. I needed to go to the bathroom, I needed to get out of here. I excused myself in a rush and almost ran out the door, not before bumping into Michael on the way out, his hand accidentally brushing off my crotch. I didn't want to think about how good that moment felt and how I wished I could have him touch it for longer without any clothes absorbing his touch.

I shut the toilet door behind me, I ripped my jeans off and stared at my dick. I allowed my mind to break free, to wonder how big Michael is and how tight his entrance is. I closed my eyes.

He was panting, his eyes were darker with lust. "Luke, Luke I'm going to cum." He was sweating, down on his knees in front of me. "Luke, please. I can't hold it in any longer." There was tears streaming down his face as I went down to his level and went up and down his dick as fast as I could. His voice was so weak as he came, "Luke..." I held him close, his body shaking. "Such a good little kitten. Can my little Mikey suck me?" He nodded as I stood back up and his tongue licked at my tip. "Michael, good boy Michael. " I sighed as he took all of me into his mouth.

The bell made me jump, my eyes opened and I saw my hand gripped tightly around my cock. I let out a small breath and started to move my hand up and down in such a speed that I came within minutes. I rushed out of the bathroom to the next class.

I'm truly and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last mention of masturbation, I just wanted introduce Luke and Michael. You know all teenagers are horny.


	3. Dear Darlin'

Dear Darlin' please excuse my writing, I can't stop my hands from shaking. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. No one understands what we went through. It was short, it was sweet, we tried.  
Michaels POV: I let the words flow out onto the page. My notebook is filled with songs and lyrics, they're all about Luke. Every love song I've written I've written for him. I looked across the classroom, I was in Maths the only class I had with him. He was right behind me, I listened to his laugh, it would make anyone melt and make flowers bloom at the sound. I could feel his eyes burning through my skin but I didn't turn around, I didn't want his friends to start teasing me and I didn't want Luke to be embarrassed of me. 

I heard Ashton whispering about me, "Michael has bigger boobs than Kayla." Calum laughed, "I hear he wears girl's underwear. Loser." I sat uncomfortably in my chair, feeling the friction of lace underwear against my crotch. I am a loser, if Luke ever found about who I really am, he'd hate me. I wish I wasn't like this.

I stared down at my chubby hands, I wasn't always this big. I used to be like Luke, I used to be skinny. It was just when I started liking, really liking him I started putting on weight. I couldn't deal with the fact he's never going to like me that I started binging. I just wanted this empty feeling to go away and now I can't stop. At first I tried to hide it, wearing baggy tops and sweats to hide my shame from Luke but I couldn't stop, my clothes wouldn't fit me anymore. I had no choice, I couldn't hide my weight gain anymore and I knew when Luke released this. He looked me up and down and something clicked with him. He released how disgusting and ugly I truly am. 

I wish I wasn't like this. I've tried everything to lose weight as quickly as possible. I've tried throwing up every molecule of food in stomach, diet pills, skipping meals and starving myself. But nothing works. I wish I could tell him how hard I'm trying. Every time I lose a pound I want to show him the scales and say "Look Luke I'm really trying. I don't want to be fat, I want to be perfect to you." 

During my depressing soliloquy, I noticed a small note at my desk. I opened it hoping it wasn't from Ashton or Calum. It was from Luke: Wanna come over tonight kitten? -Luke.

I smiled at the note, I love when he calls me kitten. I quickly wrote a reply and passed it back.

Luke's POV:  
I think I saw them. His underwear. I didn't mean to look but when his trousers were a little bit too far down not to be noticed I couldn't stop myself from seeing them.I remember Calum's comment and feeling horrified, thinking Michael would never do something like that. But there it was, deep red lace panties underneath his bottoms. I made sure Ashton or Calum weren't looking and looked at them a bit longer. I wasn't horrified, I was amused. I bit my lip ring as I admired the curve of his back push forward getting a better view of his underwear. If I was being honest I'd say he was sexy and I wanted to rip off his clothes and see him, all of him. I passed him a note, I can't hide this anymore. I need to tell him.


	4. I'll Take Care of You

Michael POV  
I don't even know why I bother going onto Facebook when all the messages I see are:  
Loser, faggot, fat cunt, stupid, gay, slab, ugly, disgusting. I felt tears falling down my face, I could cry as loud as I wanted. No body was home and I had an hour to spare before going to Luke's house. Why does he still want to see me? I tried my best to hide my belly but you can clearly see that now an extra large top was getting too small for me. My sweats squeezed into my sides and my thighs felt tight against the fabric. I've given up on weighting myself, knowing that I've put on more than few pounds since the last time I checked. I walked over to a mirror, my body jiggling with every step. I looked at this thing in the mirror. My arms were huge, twice the size of Luke's, my neck was invisible covered by a layer of fat. I turned around to look at my bum. Its so big, Luke would never want to touch it, to grab when he's naked. I lifted my t-shirt up, thin pink stretch marks were embedded into my skin. I completely lost it. I couldn't stop crying, hard loud sobs came out and I started screaming at myself. Stupid stupid boy, Luke can never someone like you. He doesn't want a fat gay faggot, he wants a supermodel someone like Kayla.  
I need something, anything to take this empty feeling away. I ran down to the kitchen and torn open the fridge. I was on auto polit, grabbing whatever food I could find. Cake, donuts, chocolate anything that would fill me up. I stuffed them into my mouth fast not caring that I could choke and not eventasting the food. I let out almost animal grunts, desperate for relief. 

My stomach was killing me. I was surrounded by empty wrappers and despair. I wanted to die, my face was covered in food. My clothes were too tight and I wanted nothing than to just rip my skin apart and get rid of my ugly body. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, I was horrible. My double chin peeking out, my face covered in spots, my top riding up revealing my full swollen belly. With tears in my eyes, I stood up and walked out the door to Luke's house.

Luke POV  
I wish I knew what was up with Michael. I think the bullying is getting too much for him. I can see him crumbling in front of me and I don't know what to do. I know he's put on alot of weight but he's still my beautiful Michael, I'm still completely in love with him. I wish he would just tell me what's going on.  
I opened the door to him. He looked a mess, his eyes were dull and purple from lack of sleep.He looked like a lost puppy in need of cuddles. "Hi Mikey, come in" He walked slowly, cringing with each step he took. "Are you okay?" I said in soft voice as I led him up to my bedroom. "Yeah." He said quietly, his voice breaking. I could tell he was going to cry. "Its okay kitten, tell me what's wrong." I ran my fingers through his dyed red hair that matched the underwear I saw earlier today. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He cried into my chest, I petted his head and played with his hair. "There's nothing wrong with you." I whispered softly as I pulled him onto my lap, he was heavy but I didn't care right now. "Everything's wrong about me. I'm fat, ugly, stupid. I want to die Luke. I can't take it." I held him closer, afraid he'd disappear if I didn't. "No no Mikey. Shh...don't say that. You can't go, kitten. You'll be okay, I'm right here." I blinked back tears, I don't want to let go. I want to protect him from everyone who can hurt him. "Shh...it's okay. I love you Mikey." He shook his head into my chest, "No you don't. " I gently laid him down on my bed, "I do." I rubbed his stomach in calming circles until he drifted off to sleep. "I love you kitten." I cuddled up beside him and kissed his cheek. "I do."


	5. Love and War

Luke's POV:  
I want to know what's wrong with him. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, his chest raising and falling as his t shirt stretches against the pressure. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, the hairs are fluffy and soft to touch. I moved down to his face, feeling the softness of his fuller cheeks and my fingers resting on his relaxed pink lips. I ran my fingers down his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin. I moved down, resting my hands on his chest. His heart was beating so fast, I wanted to remove his top and press my ear against his heart. I know I was probably a bit of a creep for watching him and touching him while he slept but I don't know when I'll ever get this chance again.  
He groaned in his sleep, pressing his hands against his stomach. "Shh...Mikey its okay." I rolled his t shirt up, exposing the fleshy bump and gently rubbed it. "Luke...I don't feel well." He stirred and groaned as I rubbed circles onto his belly. 

Suddenly, he leaped up and darted for the bathroom. I followed after him just as he was finished emptying his stomach. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he grew pale under the dimming light. I passed him a glass of water as he sat curled up into ball on the floor. "Kitten, are you okay?" He shook his head weakly and groaned quietly. "Did you eat too much today?" He nodded slowly and hide his head in shame. "It's okay Mikey we all have our days when we eat too much." I ran my fingers through his hair but as I pressed my other hand on his stomach he moved away. "But I eat too much everyday." He curled up smaller and his eyes filled with tears. "No you don't Mikey. It's okay." I petted his stomach, "You're so pretty, so curvy. You're so cuddly and soft, nothing like those thin girls. You're so curvy and warm." I lay down beside him, squeezing his love handles. I messed with the button of his jeans, wanting to see more. "You're not fat, there's just more to love." I unbuttoned his jeans and watched his belly spill out. 

He snapped, his eyes full of angry tears. "Luke would you shut up and look at me? Really look at me! " His hands shook his belly, "I'm fat Luke! Don't try and sugarcoat it. I'm fat!" He started to rip out his hair and claw at his arms, 'No one could ever love me! I'm destitute to be alone." I tried to get to he to stop but his voice got louder and louder. "Luke. Luke stop it!" I pressed him against the wall, his hands slapping me. I was boiling, he was acting like a stupid child I wanted to slap him.His hands clawed at my arms and I'm pretty sure I left bruises on his. I was so mad, all the love I felt for him was buried under pure white hate. I shouted at him the first thing that came to my head. "Fine! You know what you are fat Michael. You have no one to blame but yourself. Stop acting like a fucking baby." His face fell, my heart broke. "No no no. Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He whined when I grabbed his hand, I pulled him in, kissing him everywhere, his cheeks, his neck, his head, anywhere my lips could find. "Please Luke stop. Luke please." His lips were shaking and he ran out of my arms and out into the night.


	6. He Looks So Perfect

Luke's POV:  
I hate myself, I honestly do. Stupid Luke. Why did you let him get away? I watched him run away from me and now I don't know if I'll ever get him back. I'm lying here wide awake, my heart is arching for him. I'm craving his touch, craving to touch him. I want him so badly.

I've never been so attracted to someone like this, yearning for someone. There is so many hot girls at school, their flat stomachs and their breasts hanging, there's sexy guys too, their body's a temple and their stomachs empty of sugar. I should be attracted to them. But I feel nothing when a girl's bra is accidentally showing or when a guy gets around tanned and untamed. Then I look at Michael, my dick gets hard when he stretches and his t shirt exposes a bit of his belly or when he bends down and his jeans fit him a bit too well. Its not only sexual with him, I want to cuddle him and play with his hair. I want to buy him roses and watch movies with him. I want to hold his hand in public and tell everyone how happy I am with him. 

I should have told him, instead of taking off his clothes I should have told him. I need to tell him, I can't let him go to bed full of hatred for me, thinking I'm just messing with him. 

I ripped the covers off me, grabbed my guitar and ran to his house.

I threw rocks at my Romeo's window, shouting his name into the cold night. He reluctantly opened the window with bloodshot eyes and messy hair. God, he's so beautiful. I took in his beauty for a minute and then started playing:

"Simmer down, simmer down,  
they say we're too young now to amount to anything else,  
but look around we worked too damn hard for this to give it up now. If you don't swim you'll drown but don't move honey.  
You look so perfect standing there,  
In my American Appeal underwear,  
And know now that I'm so down.  
I made a mixtape out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
And I know now that I'm so down.

Lets get out, lets get out because this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out I found myself alone just thinking if I showed up with a plane ticket  
and shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too  
Cause all I really want is you."

When I finished the only sound in the lonely night was Mickey's sobbing. "Aww open the door so I can give you a hug." He pulled away from the window and within a few minutes he unlocked the front door. He was shaking, only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I held him close, "Shh....lets go back upstairs so you don't get cold." I wrapped my hoddie around his shoulders as his sobs turned to short quiet sniffles. "Do you mean it Luke? That you like me more than a friend?" His eyes glued to the ground as his cheeks turned red. I smiled and lifted his chin, our lips brushed for a moment. "Yes." I pulled him in again and our lips moved for longer, he tasted like sugar, apples and childhood dreams. I placed my hands just above his butt, forcing my hands not to squeeze the soft flesh and ruin this sweet moment. I held him closer, feeling his belly brush against me. He cringed at the feeling and pulled away, turning around to hide his body. I wrapped my arms around him, "Don't hide yourself from me." I whispered in his ear. "I'm not attractive or toned like Ashton or Calum." I slid my hands under his shirt, rubbing his belly. "I don't care, I love this." I said as I squeezed his sides, "You so soft, like a little teddy bear." I continued to squeeze him, getting moan or two from Mikey. He's so loud, "Be quiet Mikey, you don't want to wake everyone up." He blushed, "Sorry, I just really liked it.' I giggled and pulled him into his bed. "How about we cuddle and fall asleep together." I tucked him in and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.


	7. You Belong With Me (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the nice comments, I really thought no one was going to like this because it was too weird but thank you so much <3 I love you more than Mickey loves pizza.

Michael's POV:  
I shouldn't be here, the music is banging my head and I feel like I'm spinning. I searched desperately for Luke. My costume is clinging to my skin with sweat, I watch everyone from the outside. I don't belong here, I look down at my poor attempt at a costume. Why did I dress up as a superhero? I would have looked fine if I wasn't so big, my belly bulging out in front of me. Why did Luke invite me? 

Two arms wrapped around my waist, "Hey kitten." His blue eyes looked into mine, his smile stretched out and he kissed me. His chest was bare and a tight cloth clung around his toned legs that went on and on. "I'm a merman!" He held me tight, kissing my neck, I wanted to moan when he started biting my neck as we were hidden in the darkness. But I pushed him off, "No. Not in front of anyone. " I felt so embarrassed for him, he must be crazy to go for me. Out of the people in the world he chose me! I can't let anyone see us, I can't let Luke be teased and bullied like I am. I can't let that happen.

"Come on Mickey! Dance with me!" He was pulling out of me, dragging me to the crowd. My chest felt tight, I bumped into everyone in my way. "Get off me creep." "Who invited the weirdo?" "Ew get away from me." "Get your fat ass out of my face." Their words deafened me, they drowned out the music. Luke was dancing, unknown to the whispers. The walls closed in on me, I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe, I tried gasping for air but I was drowning. I let go of my anchor and ran out of the room. 

I took to an empty room, Luke's room. I don't belong here. I crawled into the corner and rocked back and forth. I don't belong here, I don't deserve Luke. Luke doesn't want me, this is all a trick. I let tears fall down my cheeks. No one wants me, no one loves me. I let myself cry, I closed my eyes and engulfed myself into the darkness.


	8. You Belong With Me (Part II)

Michael's POV:   
They were pulling out my hair. "This is all your fault!" My mother rolled her eyes, "How? Maybe if you weren't so distant, this wouldn't have happened." My father was angry, my mother didn't care. "Now Michael, we're going to get you fixed okay?" My eyes fell to his shoes. "Look at me!" His eyes were on fire, burning holes in my skin. "I will not have a faggot as a son!" 

Calum's POV:  
I'm actually done with Ashton sucking face with Kayla. They are so gross. I walked upstairs, I'm very noisy, I've never been in Luke's before. I saw pictures of his family and pictures of when he was at school. I walked around, taking a look at everything when I heard sobs. I followed the noise, it was from Luke's room. I slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. I saw a mess of red hair and I smiled, hmmm Michael's crying. Lets see what I can do here. I walked quietly to my prey,smiling, looking at this poor creature. I was about to open my mouth with a string of insults when I stopped.

He was so fragile, so small. Curled up in himself. Heartbreaking sobs shook through his frame. He looked so weak, so helpless. I couldn't hurt him. I sat down next to him, feeling a little awkward. "Hi Michael. Are you okay?" He froze and his head shot up. His eyes locked with fear as he scrambled away bumping into a wardrobe. "Don't hurt me!" I shook my head,"Michael, I won't. What's wrong? Will I get Luke?" I inched closer to him, he was like a frightened cat and I was a threatening dog. "No, its fine!" I took his shaking body into my arms, I rubbed his back as he cried into my shoulder. "Its okay Michael, let it out. I'm so sorry."   
"I don't belong here. I don't look perfect like you or Luke. I'm so ugly. Why would Luke ever love me?"   
"I know Luke loves you, I can see it when he looks at you. Even when we try and tease him out of it, it never works. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." I cuddle him close to me, he's so cold. Sobs still come pouring out of him as I try and calm him down. I hate myself, I'm a murder. I killed the happy bubbly guy he once was, leaving behind a depressed lonely shell. I'm never going to forgive myself.


	9. Sorry

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I've just had study and school to worry about and I'm going through a break up right so I will start writing again as soon as possible.  
-Mukeskitten


	10. Let It Go part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block. I'm sorry its crap

"You didn't have to do this." I curled up into Luke's chest as he pulled another blanket around me. "I don't care kitten." He kissed my cheek. The house was silent, a foil to the buzzy blasting music two hours ago. 

Calum got Luke after my little crying fest. I didn't want him to make a fuss but he took one look at me and ordered Calum to get everyone out. So here I am with Luke covered with big fluffy pillows and blankets, eating the leftover snacks and watching Frozen. 

"I love the way your eyes light up when we watch Frozen." He placed a piece of chocolate into my mouth. "And I love making you smile." He rubbed my stomach and fed me another snack. My stomach was bloated with soda and food but I didn't care because Luke was rubbing me and treating me like a little kitten. "Why were you crying? I would have helped you." I looked down at our hands intertwined. "It was.......a lot of people......I'm awkward." He giggled and lay on top of me. "My poor little awkward kitten."


	11. Let It Go (Part 2)

"Kitten....kitten....wake up." I opened my eyes to Luke's beautiful blue orbs. The smell of food hit me like a wave of cooling fire. "I made you breakfast." I sat up straight and my stomach growled loudly. He sat at my knees, he smiled and feed me bacon, hot pancakes, toast with vegimite and strawberries, because its "romantic as fuck" as Luke said. There was enough food for two or three people and I knew I shouldn't be doing this.

"I never thought of you as a chubby chaser." I smirked as he licked away any remaining food on my lips. He giggled, his laugh, the type that inspires painters to design works of art and poets to write love ballads. 

He leaned over to my lips, his strong jawline softening into a look of adornment. He touched my ballooned stomach and kissed me softly. He was so gentle but I needed something more intense. I gripped onto his faded Green Day t-shirt and put my heart and soul into every touch. I didn't want gentle or soft. I wanted pain and heat. I bit his lip harshly and he almost ripped my clothes off.

He stood back and admired me. He took in my huge belly, my large breasts and embedded stretch marks. I grabbed his t shirt and threw it over his head, I peeled away at his jeans as fast as I could. "Fuck Michael." He kissed along my  
hot body, every kiss and bite felt like butterflies against my skin. My heart was racing and my cock was solid but I was melting. 

Then his lips found my cock, my head already leaking white liquid. He licked me, he tasted me and savoured me. I bucked my hips and like a  
good boy he took all of me. His mouth sped up and I felt my legs shaking. 

But too soon he let go and now he was below  
me. His sliver blanket around our exposed bodies and his hands tangled in my red mess of hair. I spread lube over my short chubby fingers and I was shaking with nerves. "Shh don't be  
nervous kitten." His body was perfect, so well taken care of. As I pushed one finger into him, his abs tensed and his arms strengthen with pleasure. Two fingers in and his breathing was  
swallow and his eyes were closed. 

In no time I had my cock covered and wet with Luke's spit and lube. We were both shaking with pleasure as I pushed in. My belly resting against his, I was panting as I trusted in and out in sloppy beats. I felt dizzy and drunk on his body, he tightened around me and I let go and I came. I was breathless, sweating as my belly slapped onto his chest. He rubbed my belly, "Michael.....rub your belly on my dick...I want to cum on your gut." I nodded as my heart banged against my chest. I couldn't believe that he didn't mind my weight and was turned on by it. 

I rubbed my stomach onto his penis, he moaned in pleasure. I went faster, fucking his hard dick with my bloated stomach and his hands found my ass as he came onto me. "Luke..Luke." My face was hot and I was breathless.

I let out a sigh as I crawled up into his chest. It was perfect.


	12. I love him

Luke's POV:  
I walked into school with Michael. He was biting his lip and wrapped his arms around his swollen stomach. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him he was beautiful but I had to control myself. He's put on a little bit of weight, because of me. Whatever he wants I'll give it to him. I want him to grow, I want to see him get bigger, I want to hold his belly and kneed it like a kitten.

His eyes would be sad, "Are you sure?" I would kiss his lips and rub his stomach because I am sure, I love him. He's so beautiful. His eyes, a deep green, his skin, so pale and soft. He's so beautiful. I love him like this, with his belly barely being able to be contained by his clothes. I don't love him despite his size. I love his size and his beauty. 

I love his laugh, I love his smile whenever I would tickle him. I love making him smile, I love the way when he's sad or scared he would curl into me like a little cat. I remember last weekend.

It was raining heavily. I was inside listening to the drops of water explode against the roof. I was content and alone, the TV was set to a low volume as I let myself wander. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I rushed to the door to see this unexpected visitor.   
My heart broke at the sight of my poor little Mikey. He was saturated from the rain and his eyes were bloodshot. I cooed at him, "Aww my poor kitten." He was shivering and shaking as I lead him in.

We were in my bedroom as I helped him into a change of clothes I brought him only a few days ago. I organised the cushions and blankets into a comfortable design and I held him against my chest. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, "What happened?"  
"I had a fight with my parents."   
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No...not yet." He hugged my chest and I let him fall asleep next to me. 

I love him.


	13. Chapter 13

10:00am:  
"I'll pick you up at 7."  
6:50pm  
"Just leaving my house. See you soon."

I was shaking. I have 10 minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of pink boxers. Clothes were thrown everywhere. I was so angry at myself. I hated this. I don't look right in anything.  
I picked up a pair of clean purple leggings, I slowly got into them. They would tight, like really tight. I wasn't made for pretty clothes. I looked so stupid, so ugly.   
I wanted to wear a dress. Not any normal dress, my favourite one. It hung at the back of my closet. It was a light peach colour, it sparkled when I walked. It was short and it flowed gracefully around my body. I felt desirable and beautiful and stunning in it. But I didn't have enough strength to wear it. I was so scared. My body shaking and jiggling, how could I wear a dress?  
I could imagine Luke's face twist in disgust. I'm a boy, not a girl!! Why could I be normal? Stupid stupid Michael!!! Tears fell down my face, I was drowning. I couldn't breathe.  
I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Stupid faggot. Should have been a miscarriage. Should have never been born. He was ripping everything. He held out a lighter and burnt my costumes. My pink jeans, my kitten tops, my purple jumpsuit. Every little secret I kept was exposed. He threw my lipsticks out the window and smashed my nail polishes. I was left wounded in the middle of my shame.  
A knock. At the door. I put a black sweater and I ran downstairs.


	14. Beautiful

The night was cool and dark. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked through the park. I shivered under his touch. We came to an opening of a forest. I heard soft music.  
He took my hand and we walked deeper into the woods. There was a small area of trees naturally bending into each other. It was a safe haven of blue lights and gentle music.   
He spun me around, we joined hands and we danced along the soft earth. I let him lead, I was so tried of being in control. I wanted to get lost in him. He carried me as if I was as light as air and he kissed bruises upon my neck. My early insecurities melted away and I wish I had worn the dress. I felt like a princess against his skin.   
The song ended and we embraced for a few moments. He spread a blanket on the earth. We curled up into each other and shared own warmth. We haven't said a word since we arrived but the silence was comfortable. The world stilled and I wanted to tell him everything. "Luke..." He smiled at me and ran his fingers through my hair. "I want to tell you something. " I was so afraid but his soft blue eyes held some much encouragement. "I like girly things. I like putting on make up and pretty clothes and lace underwear." It all just came out in a rush and my cheeks burned red. "That's beautiful." He closed the small space between us. "You're so beautiful." His lips lingered on my hair. "I'd love to buy you beautiful dresses and have you wear them. Were you worried I wouldn't love the idea of my cute kitten wearing cute pretty pink and purple sweaters and lovely long dresses?" He whispered. "That I would be the disgusted by the thought of your ass in a sexy pair of red panties. Its been my fantasy since I saw your jeans reveal your lace panties in class a few weeks ago. I dream of your soft belly pecking out of a tight pink sparkling dress. I've had so many fantasies of you on top of me, riding me with a lovely skirt on." I was shaking. My body was on fire. I was hard. "Luke..." He smirked at me. "I'd feed you strawberries covered in smooth chocolate as you lay on my bed in a red bra and pants. I'd rub your belly and kiss you all over." My breath turned to panting. I was desperate for him. He was everything I wanted and more. I closed my eyes and let his voice carry me away. "I'd cum in your beautiful hole and call you princess. My beautiful princess in his beautiful dresses with his beautiful soft glossy lips." I was so close, I was shaking. I held him closer, burying my head   
in his chest. I came. "Luke..." All I could say was  
his name over and over again. My boxers were wet. "Do you want that Mikey?"   
"Yes, yes Luke. Ugh fuck me Luke." I was sweating but he just giggled. "I think I made my   
sexy kitty come in his pants."


	15. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Kayla looks like: http://antm411.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/5bantm5d_kayla071.jpg I'm basing this off her name and her appearance. The personality of Kayla is my own and not what I think the model actually acts like.

You'll be fine, its okay, everything is alright. I walked with Luke over to his table. Calum gave me a sympathetic smile as Luke pulled out a seat for me. "Thank you." I whispered. Ashton was engrossed with a conversation with Kayla and hadn't noticed me. I was glad of that.   
I sat back and just listened. I wasn't much of a talker anyway.   
Kayla caught my attention, "Hey you're Michael you're in my History class." She was confident, she didn't need to ask if I was. She KNEW that I was. I nodded weakly. "Isn't it so boring?" I mumbled a reply. I let her do the talking. "I love your hair Mikey. Ashton, isn't Mikey's hair gorgeous?" Ashton turned to me, "I guess so yeah." She was trying to be nice but I felt so uncomfortable. I felt like an outsider.   
Luke put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Kayla awwed at the sight, she took out her phone and took a picture. "Are you just a couple of dotes?" She giggled, Luke giggled, even Ashton did but I didn't. I was pulling at my clothes. I didn't know what to say.   
"Michael, I have a cabin beside the lake and we're all going there next Saturday. You should definitely come!" Calum said, a genuine smile on his face. "No...no I can't...." I started. "Come on Mikey." "Come on kitten." I reluctantly nodded with a growing sick feeling growing in my stomach.


	16. Truth Or Dare?

"You ready Mikey? Calum and the rest are waiting in the car!" Luke peered his head around my open door. I nodded to him,"Yeah almost done." He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. They'll love you once they get to know funny and interesting you are." I nodded again not really in the mood to talk. He kissed my hair, "Come on Mikey! Where's that perfect smile?" I stretched my face as far as I could into a fake smile. Honestly I was nervous.  
I locked the door behind me. "Why are your parents never home?" I shrugged. I pretended not to care. I climbedinto the car squashed between Calum and Kayla. Luke and Ashton were in the front. Green Day was blasting the speakers.

The sun was setting. A fire was alit and I was smiling. The fire burned brightly and everyone warmed up to me. Light hearted jokes flickered across the air. "Ashton, truth or dare?"   
"Dare!" He giggled, he sounded like a relaxed little kid. Luke looked towards Calum. "I dare you to kiss Calum!" Ashton turned to him and jumped towards him. He grabbed his cheeks and placed the silliest wettest kiss on his lips. I saw Kayla's eyes grow dark but Luke was too busy laughing.  
"Calum, truth or dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"How many people have you slept with?" Kayla led forward excited for his answer. He simply rolled his eyes, "I'm not answering that!" She laughed, "Come on. It can't be as much as Luke! He's had sex with like fourteen people!"I freeze, what? I felt dizzy. My body ached. That time we were in his bedroom......it was my first....of course it wasn't Luke's.  
I felt myself leave my body behind. All I could think was: That meant nothing to him. I walked back to the cabin. I let myself fall onto the bed and I finally engulfed myself in the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**I never wanted a gay son. Neither did I. Its just a phrase. Of course it is.**

"Kayla what the fuck is wrong with you?"   
"Don't you think Michael deserves the truth? "  
"You're a bitch! You had no right to tell him that!"

**I raised you as a boy!! I thought you were getting better. At least try not to be a faggot!**

"Oh well. Looks like that fat pig is ignoring you!"  
"Don't you dare call him that!"  
"Its not like I'm lying Luke!"

**You're a disgrace! A stupid fat disgrace! Why can't you be normal?**

"Shut the fuck up! He's beautiful, lovely and you ruined it!"  
"It's not my fault you didn't close your fucking legs!"  
"Shut up! You're a bitch!"

**You're not a girl!! Do I have to beat the gay out of you? You shouldn't have been born!**

"GET OFF OF ME!!"  
"Oh Luke don't you think that maybe you belong with someone a little bit more like me."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mikey. Please talk to me."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I let the tears run down my cheeks. "Was I just an experiment to you? Did you just want to see what it was like to fuck a fat guy?" He shook his head, "No no Michael no. I slept with you because.....fuck because I love you Michael! I love you! You're everything I could ever want. I love you I love you. I have slept with fourteen people but they mean nothing to me because I had sex with them to try get over you! But I couldn't." I curled up into myself, I felt sick inside. "Michael its you, its always been you. I love that you're bigger than me, I love your stomach and I love feeling your soft doughy skin. I love you, you're beautiful." I let out small sobs, this can't be true. I don't deserve to be loved.   
"Shh Michael. " He rocked me back and forth. "Please tell me what's wrong. Please tell why you were crying when you came to my house."  
"My parents don't want me. They used to take me to therapy. They don't want a gay son. I tried, I tried to change myself but I can't. They found my clothes and my make up. They threw them out, they told me I was a mistake. "

I felt my chest collapse as I let everything out.. every dark cornered memory and every tear laced secret. He kissed me and held me closer. "Its okay, I'll buy you new clothes, new make up. I'll give you everything they took and more. I'll deny you nothing. I'll love you for you."


	19. Skin and Bones

Luke POV:  
I remember when he was so thin, when my arms would almost fit around his hips. I remember the boney knees and the hallow cheeks, the collerbone that stuck out against his thin skin. Everyone thought he had an eating disorder, he was so small and fragile, I needed to keep him safe from harm. He was so skinny but he was so beautiful.  
But now as I watch him walk around my room in a pink hoodie I bought, the zip begging to be free from his chubby chest. I see his true beauty. He is so beautiful. His stomach pushed out without insecurity and his body covered with a thick layer of skin, it's beautiful and I can't believe it's all for me. Just me.   
We're alone, I'm so glad. I can see his body as it truly is without him hiding his bloated stomach or wearing baggy clothes to hide his beauty. We're alone and he's comfortable.  
I walk over to him and I make him turn to the mirror. His eyes are wide and bewildered as if he is only seeing his body for the first time. I place my hands on his double chin and I stoke where his Adam's apple should be. I place my lips at the base of his neck and kiss it. I bite his skin and feel his body shiver. It sends his body rippling like water and I'm drowning in it. I move my hands to his breasts, I take his hoodie off and the tight grey t shirt. He cringes at his reflection, he sees his huge belly bloated and soft, so unlike mine. I can see he hates his reflection so I rub his tender nipples. He slowly closed his eyes as he gave into the feeling. "Don't close your eyes, I want you to see how beautiful you are while I pleasure you." He moaned as he watched me move my hands down to his stomach. I grabbed handfuls of his tummy, his pale white skin so enchanting. I jiggled his belly up and down and watched as his trousers grew even tighter as his penis grew harder. He groaned louder as he watched his belly move sharply. "Luke....Luke... make me cum please...please Luke..." I digged my nails into his love handles and he gasped, "I want you to beg for it, piggy. I want you to be shaking so much you can't control your huge belly from rubbing against your cock. You can't come until I touch you, okay fat ass?" I wouldn't dare call him those names outside of this dizzy horny state but I want to see how much I can dominant him. "Yes Luke I will." I started unzipping his trousers and watched his dick raise, he wasn't wearing any underwear. "No underwear on? Thought you'd be getting lucky, you fat whore."   
"Luke...none of my pretty underwear can fit me anymore. You've made my ass too big for them... Luke you need to stop feeding me or else I won't be able to move anymore. " I smacked his ass and watched it jiggle as he gasped for air and moaned. "Please Luke...my dick can't take it. Please Luke please touch me please only you can make me come. Please Luke...please make me come, I'm so close." There were tears in his beautiful green eyes as his belly hit off his red swollen cock over and over again. "Keep watching yourself, watch me suck your dick." I got down on my knees and took his whole shaft in my mouth. His hands grabbed my hair and forced me to take more of him in. He was screaming with pleasure as I licked and sucked his cock. His stomach was leaning against my forehead. He was sweating profusely and his hair stuck to his forehead. I held onto his thighs to keep them from shaking and banging against each other. I heard his voice crack and groan as his cum flowed quickly into my mouth. He fell to his knees, shaking from his orgasm. I held him close to my chest and all the dominance left me as only my gentle nature remained. "I'm sorry for shaking, I've never came like that before." I kissed his flushed wet cheeks and whispered; "I love you"


End file.
